Another Set of Crazy Twins
by LotsOfChocolateOnTop
Summary: A pair of female twin OC's that romp through the halls of Ouran Academy, but there is something odd about these two.  Expect more OC's and wacky adventures throughout the story.  Mostly funny stuff with a few warm, fuzzy moments sprinkled throughout.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors' Note: Hello, this is Xaria and me (Xenos). This is our first FanFic ever. Hopefully, we'll keep our first-timers' mistakes to a minimum. Even though we are co-writers of this story, Xaria broke both of her wrists and has not been able to help me for a while. This, coupled with procrastination, has caused us to be behind on our writing. Anyway, we finally finished it and got it online, so here you go. We hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting in Classroom 2-A, making small-talk and such (such being Tamaki flirting with all of the girls). It was still the first week of school, so everyone was adjusting, meaning everyone was either a super-zombie (like Kyoya) or a minor zombie. The exception to that rule, of course, was Tamaki: the man that never ran out of energy.<p>

Anyway, the chatter stopped when two foreign girls wandered in. One had brownish-blond hair (probably died) and the other had light brown hair. The blonde's eyes were a faded green, and the brunette's eyes were a tad darker. Both girls had a pixie-styled cut: very feathery, short, and layered to form perfectly around their round, pale faces. They were the same height, around five-foot-six with subtly curved bodies, adorned in the school's female uniform.

"Hi!" the blond said. "Sorry we're late. There was a storm in England, so our flight was rescheduled a few days later than we would have liked. We would have been here at the start of the school year, had that not happened."

Tamaki, always the energetic one, got up with a flourish, "Why, my dear, there is no reason to apologize. Someone with beauty such as yours is never at fault." Tamaki gently lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, causing an eruption of high-pitched fangirl screams from around the room. The brunette could have sworn she saw hearts floating around all of the fangirls' heads. Tamaki continued, "My little cherry blossom, please grace us with the angelic sound of your name."

The blonde seemed uninterested in his demeanor. _Something about him just... turns me off? No, that's not the phrase. Wait, I have the perfect description of the situation_, she thought. "What the hell?" she blurted. The princely young man was so shocked that he ran behind Kyoya's chair and started to whimper.

"MOMMMMY!" Tamaki whined. "That girl said a mean word at meeeeee!" Kyoya sighed, adjusted his glasses, and walked up to this duo of new students.

"You must be the Kokyuna twins, Remy and Yuki," he gestured to each in turn. "My name is Kyoya Ootori. It is truly a pleasure to meet you." _Finally, a guy that has sense and doesn't want to touch our butts like those perverts in the hall from before_, the girls thought simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ootori-kun," the blonde, now known to everyone as Remy, answered.

"Please, call me Kyoya." As he said this, he smiled his signature fangirl-award-winning "cool-type smile" (He won an Emmy, for your information) and extended his hand, expecting her to return it cordially. Cold silence crept by as she stood still and ignored his gesture. Yuki, meanwhile, was staring off into space. Oblivious to Remy, he pulled his hand back and coughed awkwardly.

_ Nobody denies anything from Kyoya Ootori_, the crowd of onlookers similarly thought, as if they could read each others' minds, _and live to tell the tale._

Now understanding the situation perfectly, he smirked to himself, and said, "Well, Remy-san and Yuki-san, I hope you come visit us at the Host Club soon. Tamaki-kun and I are the President and Vice President of the group."

Remy smiled and replied, "Not at the moment, but thank you for asking. We need to spend some time to adjust to school life. Especially since this is our first year of not being homeschooled." Everyone became interested by this statement, and several people began bombarding the twins with endless questions. _Wow, they have no life_, she thought.

Due to loneliness and boredom, Tamaki sprang back up and joined the conversation. As the twins continued the conversation, they grew more tolerant, little by little, to Tamaki's jacked-up-on-Mountain-Dew behavior.

By the time the sensei came into the classroom, Remy and Yuki were comfortable with Tamaki and Kyoya, so they decided to sit in the row next to newly met host members. The sensei called role and began class.

"Now class, we are going to continue our notes on comparing and contrasting neurological diseases versus mental diseases. Please open your books to page forty two." Remy and Yuki both smiled at the topic for today.

Everyone followed directions except for Remy, which Kyoya and many others noticed, including the sensei.

"Remy Kokyuna, Why do you not have your book open or any paper to write with?" he asked, not noticing or caring about the fact that she had not been in her class before (or her sister, for that matter).

She sighed and replied, "Sensei, I simply do not need them."

The sensei seemed offended by this statement, "Why, pray tell, do you have no need for the book or notes?"

"I have a perfect phonographic memory. I only have to listen."

The sensei got the impression that she was being narcissistic.

"Sir, I am not being a narcissist. It is the only way I learn." Remy said aloud. This, admittedly, freaked out the teacher.

He mumbled something incomprehensible and then spoke up, saying, "Well, then. Let's continue with the lesson."

The teacher carried on with the notes until he noticed Remy staring out the window. He thought she was spacing out. However, in reality, she just had her head turned so she would be able to hear him better.

"Remy, please repeat what I just said." the sensei commanded, with a not-so-subtle tone of triumph.

She stood up and did just that, word for word, without missing a single detail. She even stated information that the teacher had yet to explain due to her vast knowledge of disorders and diseases of the nervous system. Finally, she sat back down, practically teaching the entire lesson to the class. All of those in the class were surprised, with the exemption of her sister, who knew the entire lesson as well.

The bell rang and the students shuffled out of the classroom, following the American version of class changes: the students going from class to class instead of teachers traveling. Remy had a Math class with Tamaki and Yuki next, but Kyoya would be in the classroom next door.

Once they had arrived to their next classroom, Tamaki came over to the twins and asked, "Would you two ladies like to come visit the host club today after school?"

Remy just shrugged. "It's no real use to go over there today. Kyoya will force us to join the Host Club soon, so he can keep close tabs on us because we will have found out about Haruhi being a girl."

You could see Tamaki's ears perk up as this name was uttered. "Who's Haruhi?"

Remy was startled. "Oh crap. I just spoiled the plot line for the upcoming episodes."

_ Do you realize what you just did?_

Remy became more calm. "Don't worry, Narrator. Just watch how easily I can bend the will of this simple-minded fool." Remy went over to Tamaki, pulled out a fog watch, and started chanting, "You will forget everything you just heard."

Tamaki became engrossed by the hypnotizing effects of the watch, and he was soon asleep as Remy ended the chanting.

Remy looked back up at the great, all-powerful Narrator. "See? Everything's better now."

_ Umm... not for long._

Then Kyoya waltzed in and instantly noticed Tamaki sucking his thumb with his head down on the desk. "Remy, now you know what happens when you pay off the Narrator for spoilers."

"How did you know I paid her off?" Remy responded.

Kyoya was blocked into a corner with that remark.

_ Well, he paid me to tell him about what you and Yuki were doing whenever he wasn't around. He wants me to be especially detailed when it comes to you two being around his BF._

"Uhh... didn't you leave out an 'F' there?"

_ Did I, Remy? DID I?_

"That's not creepy at all," Remy said sarcastically. "Anyway, why would you accept his bribe?"

Kyoya retorted, "Why would she accept yours, Remy?"

"Touche."

_ I like money...and I REGRET NOTHING!_

"That answers that," Remy answered. "You know what, this story is going way too screwy right now to fix alone. Narrator, I'll pay you twice as much to reset the plot line to before it went crazy."

_ Hmm..._

"Fine. I'll triple it."

_ Deal. Dammit, I'm gullible._

"Nice doing business with you," Remy thanked.

_ Whatever..._

"Wait a second," Remy interjected. "If you reset the story back to before I told Tamaki about the near future, wouldn't a huge part of this chapter be like to the reade-"

_ So you have wished it. So it shall be._

* * *

><p><em>You like? <strong>READ AND REVIEW! <strong>Xaria and I are open to any criticism you guys have to throw at us._

_P.S.- **EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS SOON!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, again. Xenos here. Not much to say other than Xaria is healed (thanks to _my_ Curaga) and that, hopefully, we will update this story more frequently. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Once they had arrived to their next classroom, Tamaki came over to the twins' desk and asked, "Are you two lovely ladies sure you don't want to come to the Host Club after school? If you came, it would brighten my day more than the sun ever could." <em>Déjà vu much? <em>Remy thought.

"Sorry Tamaki. Perhaps another time," Remy replied while Yuki stared off into space, again. Remy, somehow, noticed this and snapped her fingers in front of Yuki's face. Yuki jumped back into reality and tapped her finger on the desk in a rhythm Tamaki found foreign. After she finished, Remy tapped as well. The tapping went back and forth, almost like a conversation to Tamaki.

Yuki looked at Tamaki and tapped to Remy. Remy then looked at Tamaki and said, "Sorry about that, Tamaki. Yuki and I were just talking."

"You were talking?"

"Yeah, it was Morse Code." Remy replied.

"Morse Code?"

"That's what I just said, wasn't it? Am I still talking in Japanese, or did I switch to Chinese again?" Yuki tapped to her, indicating the word 'no'.

"You know Chinese and Japanese?" Tamaki asked, bewildered.

"Yup! I also know English, Russian, the more common dialects of Hindi, French, Portuguese, Spanish, German, Romanian, all dialects of Arabic, Italian, and Vietnamese. Yuki knows all of those, too. We also know American, International, and Japanese Morse Code. We were doing International Morse Code a little while ago, in case you, or the audience, were wondering."

Tamaki stared at them, flabbergasted. Flabbergasted is a weird word, especially if you say it over and over and over an-

"Narrator! Get on with it!" Remy shouted to the sky.

_Sorry, anyway..._

Tamaki looked at them, shocked. "That was a joke, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Remy, with stunning accuracy, grabbed his face in her hands and squished his cheeks together and rubbed his face-parts around. Remy was grinning like a moron, imagining his face to look hilarious to Yuki, who was stifling her laughter behind her hand.

After he was released, he looked at them and asked, "So, is it a yes or no?"

"What was the question?" Remy rebutted.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the bell ringing and the teacher entering to start class. The two girls giggled and the perfect timing, and got ready to learn about rainbows, and unicorns, and whales, and coffee, and other amazing things that were game-changers-of-history. Class went on like the one before, Yuki and Tamaki taking serious notes, while Remy just sat there, listening. The sensei either didn't notice or didn't care, so no one bothered her about writing. Pretty soon, the bell rang again and our protagonists went on their merry way.

"Bananas, in pajamas, are running down the stairs. Bananas, in pajamas, are running down in pairs," Remy sang to herself as they exited the classroom.

"What class do you have next?" Tamaki interrupted her solo.

"What?" Remy asked.

"What's your next class?" Tamaki repeated with a smile, amused by her song choice and her inattentiveness.

"Gym," she said without missing a beat, well except for the first part when she sang. "Yuki has Art next, though. At least it's the only class period we don't have together. Hello Kyoya!" Remy said without turning around, somehow magically knowing he was behind her.

"Good afternoon, Remy-san and Yuki-san," he replied to the back of their heads, since they were both facing Tamaki.

The twins turned around at the same time and hugged Kyoya. Yuki then suddenly tugged Remy's shirt and tapped a message again in Morse Code. Remy gasped at whatever was said in a child-like voice, "Gasp! REALLY! I must capture it!" she exclaimed. They ran down the corridor, and, in a flash, they were gone.

"I hope they realize the Art Room and Gym Room are on the other side of the school," Kyoya said with a huff. It was only Day One with these two new additions to the school, and they were already making Kyoya feel like there's another Tamaki to babysit. Good thing he got used to Tamaki before they showed up.

"While the Narrator was stalking Kyoya's brain, I have been doing something important here!" Remy shouted in the hallways, receiving odd looks she was unaware of. Yuki, ever the perceptive one, did notice and got Remy to pay attention to the important task at hand.

Remy's ears picked up some sound from off in the distance. She pointed in the direction of the noise and asked, "What is that?"

"It's one of the academy's janitors," Kyoya answered.

"A JANITOR!" Remy squealed.

Indeed, near the end of the hall, one of Ouran's cleaners was subtly sweeping away. He was dressed in a traditional dark blue, but his outfit was far more extravagant than the average janitor (like everything else at this damn school). The janitor's buttoned jacket seemed to be made of fine silk and his workpants of well-tailored corduroy, both materials probably coming from the most exotic corners of the globe. Even his name badge glistened, hinting at it having a composition of metals that would cost several years' salary of a normal worker.

Remy yelled, "I've never seen a janitor before! You must be a rare Pokémon! What does the Pokédex have to say about you?"

Yuki was amused at the unintended pun her sister made.

She whipped out the device from her pocket and flipped the screen open. "Janitor: the evolved form of hobo. Their attacks include 'Clean Sweep' and 'Bubble Beam'," the Pokédex said in its robotic voice.

Remy's past yelling made the janitor's head bolt up, eyes wide in surprise. He started to half-run away, broom and other cleaning supplies in hand.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily! Yuki, I choose you!"

Yuki's only reply was a stare, her eyes conveying a cautious mix of disbelief and pity.

Her twin ignored this. "Yuki, use tackle!" Remy's 'Pokémon' did nothing.

"Weird. I should be able to control her. She's only level 16…"

Yuki's finger tapped, "Levels and ages aren't the same, idiot."

Remy pondered… Finally, she had a solution. "If you obey me, I'll give you some Pokétreats."

Yuki perked up at this offer. She took a moment and weighed her options. "Fine," she tapped, "but it's not for you. It's for the treats. They better be delicious." She shrugged and started to run towards the cleaner. The unfortunate janitor almost couldn't get away fast enough. The only thing that saved his skin was Yuki's clumsiness. She tripped and fell flat on her face. Remy ran over to her and knelt at the 'body' of her sister.

"She was so young!" Remy screamed to the skies.

"I'm the older sister," Yuki tapped with a huff.

Remy held her sister as if she was one of those damsels that die in the end of action movies, except for the fact that they weren't in a muddy, raining battlefield.

"Why couldn't it have been me? WHY!" Remy blubbered.

"Can you hear me, Oh Mighty Deaf One? I'm OKAY!" Yuki almost stabbed her sister at the end of her statement.

"Ouch, that hurt," Remy whined.

"We need to change your medication," Yuki 'muttered'. It's sort of like mouthing what she wants to say, but no sound comes out, only air.

Remy still noticed it, of course. She said, "I'm just poking fun, of course."

"I know that," Yuki tapped. "But in the process of you being a moron, the janitor got away."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"DARN IT!" Remy exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>For both Xaria and I, this chapter was REALLY fun to write. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and Chapter 3 is already in the works. Woot!<em>


End file.
